


Let the alley be our witness

by lCheekyl



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Alternate Universe - 19th Century Mexico, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Implied/Referenced Abuse, M/M, Minor Character Death, Period-Typical Homophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:47:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27362239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lCheekyl/pseuds/lCheekyl
Summary: Temptation, Grantaire decided a long time ago, was not something he could afford. It was easier to ignore when you limited yourself to the life you had, choosing to stay safe, stay alive.
Relationships: Combeferre/Courfeyrac (Les Misérables), Enjolras/Grantaire (Les Misérables)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11
Collections: Enjoltaire Games 2020





	Let the alley be our witness

**Author's Note:**

> A Mexican legend I’ve heard my entire life and managed to turn into a story of my favorite people, because just like them I’m also looking for my home.  
> I changed it up a bit (lot), the original story being much more straightforward (pun intended) but the general idea remains.  
> Thanks to my lovely Beta [ZeroMonster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeroMonster), she's the greatest and I love her.

The first time he almost missed him.

He had been standing on his feet for hours and had to make pauses to stretch several times, a long day of painting soft angels and weeping ladies, each stroke of his brush across the wall a step closer to finishing, he still had a way to go which would be perfectly fine if not for the surface he had to work on, the walls of a temple such as this one only remind him of nights spent praying and begging, alone in his bedroom wishing for something that he’d never get. The light filtering through intricate colored glass panels dancing on the walls could almost make him forget all the blood that had to be spilled to build it, it all seemed like a wonderful, breathtaking tramp. He had to be careful, every day, all the time, never let his guard down but at that moment all he had to do, all he could do to keep going without falling to his knees was focus on the motion of trained hands working incessantly.

Focused like that he didn’t notice the people going in and out of the building, they all ignored him, just a fixture in the background, that was until a few hours passed and the light changed, the sound of rain reverberating through the room soon followed by hurried steps that finally caught his attention.

Two people were the source of the noise, their steps slowing to a stop once they’ve reached the dry inside of the church, they only took a moment to breathe before walking to one of the heavy wood benches and kneeling crossing themselves before finally sitting, one of the them was an old woman wearing simple clothes and a kind expression, the other a young man with shiny hair, slightly wet, tiny droplets of water falling to the tips of his curls.

The man raised his head and Grantaire should have been furious at himself for looking but as the eyes of the other followed the sight of fresh paint only to stop when they landed on Grantaire’s own, he couldn’t very well get himself to. They shared a look that lasted a breath before his agitated mind told him not to forget himself and he turned around completely, knowing it was easier to avoid temptation that way.

He kept working until his hand could no longer hold a brush, the rain nothing but puddles on the streets, he got ready to leave for the day and didn’t need to check to know that the man was long gone, “good” he thought, he wouldn’t have allowed himself to look anyway.

Temptation, Grantaire decided a long time ago, was not something he could afford. It was easier to ignore when you limited yourself to the life you had, choosing to stay safe, stay alive.

So he walked home alone, carrying himself with the confidence of a young man, all an act, it took some time and once he finally reached his destination it didn’t feel much better, the place was small and had to be shared, he didn’t appreciate being surrounded by half strangers, it was uncomfortable at the best of times, never a minute of peace, but even in all of his less than pleasant situation he still felt grateful to be away from his past and family, they were gone and it was for the best. Better to be in a room full of strangers than accompanied by his brother and father, their gazes a constant threat, always controlling, the pressure of both making it near impossible to breath.

But that was all over, there was only one goal in his mind and he was closer than ever to it.

He fell asleep to thoughts of a place of his own, no one to judge him, no immediate danger.

…

He had been doing nothing but work ever since he was allowed, saving every penny, it had been difficult to stop spending money on alcohol but it was too expensive and it made it harder to paint and focus so he had to do it. He needed all the money he was being paid.

It had taken a while to save enough, the last job he had gotten at the church was not something he enjoyed but it had a bright side, the payment was good, the church had deep pockets and he was not ashamed to take as much as he could.

It was finally the much awaited day, he was finishing a big part of his commission and getting paid for it, a considerable amount that would allow him to do the final payment to his new house, after that it would only be a couple days and then he’d finally be able to move. With steps lighter than they had been in years, he walked towards his work, distracted as he was he didn’t realize he was about to crash into someone until it was a little too late and there were hands on his arms trying to keep the balance, he reacted well enough and as he helped the man up recognized his face, he had less than a second to school his features into something neutral, years of practice making it possible. They broke apart, the other man sending the tiniest of smiles his way, he apologized bowing his head and hurried away, not even paying attention to the man’s companions and without looking back he all but ran into the building.

He didn’t allow for his mind to linger in the image of the man or his breathtaking little smile, he was too close to his goal to ruin it now.

The day passed slowly, it was almost as if the world had seen his excitement and wanted to keep him from being done but at the end no one can stop the passage of time so hours later when everything was done and as perfect as could be he was showing the person in charge around, looking sure of himself and like the talented artist they had hired.

The universe must have been looking the other way because the interaction passed without any incident, in reality his work was incredibly good and even the old man standing in front of it with a scrutinizing frown could see it. Said frown turned into an almost approving expression and he said.

“Well Mr. Grantaire, I have to admit you made a decent job depicting our sacred images, thankfully it all seems to be according to our requirements so I have no complain, I’m not one to trust painters with their less than orthodox ways but they are a necessary evil sometimes, I’m just glad you have the right knowledge and seem to be a proper young man, I’ll go see to your money.”

Grantaire nodded his head once, it was not the first nor the last time he would be criticized and like always he just had to let it slide, at least this time the almost approving jive would be accompanied by a rather soothing amount of money.

He knew it would not be the last time he had to work there but decided to shove negative thoughts to the back of his mind for once, he left the building in good spirits and went to make the final payment for his new house, not wasting a moment.

Once it was all dealt with, money had been exchanged and he was left alone in his new place, he just walked around with the biggest smile he’d ever worn. Laughter bubbling from his chest as he went towards his bedroom and opened the big window leading to the small balcony, he knew it would lead directly to the alleyway and wasn’t expecting a particularly exiting view because even though the city was quite the sight, the buildings tended to be too close together for one to be able to appreciate much. Still he was sure he would love whatever view he could get, since as obstructed as it was it would still be all his. He was right, his balcony was as close as possible to the house across from the thinnest street one could possible walk through, said house had a balcony mirroring his, only much fancier, intricate lines running together and turning the railing into something beautiful.

He breathed in the fresh air, letting himself enjoy the sunset being reflected on everything around him, from the walls to each and every stone composing the street. He closed his eyes for what felt like nothing, smile soft but true and when he opened them saw light coming from the room across from his, the necessity for candles alerted him of the late hour so he made his way out promising himself to be as fast as he could at installing the next day.

He didn’t notice curious eyes and a smile that echoed his.

…

His day had left him exhausted, even thought he had very few possessions he still needed to get them across town, that plus all the necessary cleaning and rearranging had been a lot of work. Once he was finally done his stomach reminded him of the fact he hadn’t eaten since breakfast and he decided he would put the remaining energy he had into making a quick meal after he cleaned himself.

He didn’t have much in the way of furniture, the house had come with a dresser, a sofa, some drawers and thankfully a bed and since previously he’d only own an easel he didn’t have a dinner table to use, he didn’t mind much, he would be eating by himself anyway so there was no one to judge him if he decided to eat on the floor if he so pleased.

He cleaned himself of all the sweat and dust acquired during the day and got a plate of food and some water, after looking around the place he decided he might as well enjoy some fresh air with his food and went to the balcony.

He sat down and quickly devoured his food, just as he took a sip he turned to look across the alleyway almost on instinct and barely stopped himself from choking on his drink.

The young stranger from church was right in front of him, mere steps away and looking at him with interest.

“Hello, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you.” His voice was firm but barely above a whisper.

Grantaire got himself together enough to answer. “Don’t worry, I was just surprised I guess. Wasn’t expecting to see anyone.” He had to look up to say it to the other’s face which reminded him of his position on the floor.

“I just wanted to introduce myself, I’m guessing you’re my new neighbor. My name is Carlos Enjolras.” As he said it he also offered his hand.

Grantaire scrambled to his feet with all the dignity and grace he could conjure and took his hand to shake it, not wanting to think about how he felt about touching him.

“Luis Grantaire,” was all that came out of his mouth.

“Pleasure to meet you.” Enjolras looked down to the used cutlery on the floor and looked almost hesitant. “I hope I’m not intruding, I didn’t notice you were eating.”

That made Grantaire smile a little. “It’s fine, I was just enjoying the fresh air. Also, how could you intrude if you are still in your own house.”

“Still, I hope you don’t mind the company,” he replied.

“I don’t.” What else could he possibly answer, he was fighting every one of his instincts by staying outside with him, he felt the pull of the house’s safety telling him to go inside, to get away from the beautiful stranger glowing in the dim light. If he was lucky it would be a brief interaction and it would all be over in a few minutes. At least that’s what he thought until the other man continued talking.

“I’m glad, I really enjoy being in the balcony and it would be a shame if I had to cut down on the time I do it. Also, if I’m honest I’m quite excited to have a neighbor, your house had been empty for as long as I can remember.” And he did look excited, there was no way Grantaire would get in the way of his good humor.

Still he had to cut the conversation before it was too late. Better to step away in time than regret it later.

“Well I should go back inside but it was a pleasure meeting you.” He gave him what he hoped was a perfectly cordial smile but before he could reach the window the other man spoke.

“Yes, I look forward to talk to you more.”

He didn’t flinch, he had practice enough not to but the only thing on his mind was that living in that house was going to be harder than he had expected.

That night he rolled around in bed, thinking about how disappointing it was going to be to not be able to make use of his balcony and how he’d probably have to keep the curtains closed at all times.

He slept more comfortably than ever but with a hint of bitterness that was even more frustrating than usual.

…

The first week in his new house had been as pleasant as could be, he really enjoyed his privacy, the only downside to his current situation was his neighbor, whom from what little he’d gotten from his peeking through the curtains, had been sincere when he’d said he loved spending time on the balcony.

So every day Grantaire made sure the curtains remained drown and the widow closed.

He felt safer that way but should have known better.

He was making use of his free day from work by taking a long walk across town, enjoying the barely warm weather and soft wind, focused on nothing but the sky he didn’t notice the men walking towards him until they were too close to ignore without seeming extremely rude.

“Mr. Grantaire!” Came Enjolras’ voice.

Grantaire had no way to escape so he just stopped and said, “Good morning, Mr. Enjolras.” He noticed that he was accompanied by another slightly taller man that couldn’t be more than a couple years older than him and nodded.

Enjolras and his companion came to a halt in front of him, the former saying, “Let me introduce you to my friend Mr. Combeferre.”

Grantaire recognized that last name, that family was the one in charge of book distribution in the city, they were popular in the highest circles since they had been the ones to fill all of their private collections and had a reputation of being serious and perfectly respectable people, no gossip surrounding them. If anything, town talk often called them rather boring.

Combeferre turned to him with the beginnings of a smile. “I’d say properly introduced, we’ve actually met before. Although I’m not sure you remember me.”

Grantaire raked his mind as fast as he could, now suspicious, but after a moment of silence Enjolras took him out of his misery.

“Days ago you ran into us when we were walking on a street near El Templo de la soledad, I guess you didn’t notice us.”

In truth Grantaire had been way more preoccupied trying to run away to even see that Enjolras had been with company.

“I’m sorry, I must have been running late that day but I’m glad to make your acquaintance today, my name is Luis Grantaire.” He gave his most natural smile and added a short bow of his head.

“Well, Mr. Grantaire it’s nice to meet you, Enjolras mentioned he had a new neighbor so are you new in town?” Combeferre said simply.

“Not exactly, I’ve been around for a few months working but I just moved into my house a week ago.” The conversation was certainly longer than what he had planned and apparently it wasn’t ending any time soon.

“And were you in the direction of your job before we interrupted?”

“No, it’s my free day, I’m just enjoying the weather.” R did not love being interrogated but they seemed like innocent enough questions so he told the truth.

Combeferre smiled at him then and said, “Well then it seems we found you at the perfect moment, we were just walking towards the public plaza. Would you care to join us?”

Grantaire would never be able to explain it but at that moment all the trouble on his shoulders seemed too heavy for him to carry. He had stayed away from people, shied away from fun for too long and now that he was offered a completely innocent out from a known and respected gentleman he couldn’t say no.

Without turning to look at Enjolras he answered, “If you wouldn’t mind the intrusion.”

“You are welcome, please come along,” Combeferre said and finally turned to Enjolras who hadn’t moved from his side. “Should we go?” But he didn’t give them much of an option since he just begun walking.

They walked in silence for a few minutes, the closer they got to their destination the easier it was to ignore, music covering any possible awkwardness.

Once they were close enough to see it without any obstruction they were greeted by the sight of people dancing and jumping around to the sound of the mariachi band playing right at the center.

Grantaire had not been to any kind of celebration in a long while and he was not surprised by the pang of nostalgia he got once he stepped into the plaza. He had always loved parties, was social by nature but shied away out of necessity.

The only times he went out of his place were to get some sort of supply, for work or on good days to take a quiet walk, nothing like what he was in presence of at that moment. Maybe he could enjoy it for a little bit before he had to leave.

He was so distracted by the circumstances that he almost forgot he wasn’t on his own. He turned to his side and saw Combeferre’s gaze glued to the band and Enjolras looking around almost nervously.

His own eyes went back to the people playing, it was a group of six young men, all wearing matching clothes, each of them carrying a different instrument and taking turns to sing. Their music was cheerful, causing everyone in that part of the city to at least stop and listen for a minute, just as they had done without thinking.

After a couple songs Grantaire noticed a group of women on the edge of the place looking their way, or more exactly at Enjolras, and grinned. He couldn’t blame them.

Apparently Enjolras had noticed too and seemed uncomfortable, looking everywhere but at them. Thankfully for him, they didn’t come any closer in the next song after which the music stopped.

One of the men of the group, a smiling curly headed one with a warm voice loudly announced they would be stopping to let another group play for the rest of the day.

They broke their formation to the sound of applause and whistling. The next group stepping in their place was composed out of older gentlemen that wasted no time before they started to play, not wanting people to disperse.

They were still looking at the new band when seemingly out of nowhere the same guy with curly hair came and stood in front of them. “Hello gentlemen, did you enjoy the show?” he asked no one in particular.

Combeferre was the first to react. “Certainly, you are very talented.”

The other man smiled even wider. “Thank you, I’m glad you liked it, I wasn’t sure since you didn’t dance at all.”

“Maybe in another occasion, this time we were focused on the music.” It seemed Grantaire was finally ready to start interacting with other people without the need to run and hide so prominent in his mind and he would make use of it before the regret and guilt came.

“That’s good to hear, it’s always nice to know people in a new town like what we do,” the man said.

“Sadly we didn’t hear the entirety of your presentation but maybe next time,” said Combeferre.

Another one of the musicians appeared next to the first and stood there with a grin. “Well we’re headed to the Corinthe now and will probably end up playing some more there, if things go as usual.” He turned to his side and asked,” Tell me Courf, who are your friends?”

The first man’s eyes, named Courf apparently, went wide. “Where are my manners, I forgot to introduce myself, my name is Courfeyrac and my good friend here is Bahorel.”

Bahorel gave a dramatic bow extending one of his arms and Enjolras spoke for the first time. “My name is Enjolras, and the men on my side are Mr. Combeferre and Mr. Grantaire. Pleased to meet you.”

Courfeyrac continued with a charming air, “Now that we are properly acquainted would you like to join us?”

Combeferre answered, “Sadly Enjolras and I were about to leave but we appreciate the offer.”

Courfeyrac’s face didn’t lose its cheerfulness. “Maybe next time, how about you Mr. Grantaire?”

Grantaire thought his day couldn’t get further from what he had planned and decided to risk it. In for a penny, in for a pound and all that, also he didn’t exactly like the idea of walking back home with Enjolras and it gave him and excuse not to.

“I am free.” He turned to Enjolras and Combeferre then and said, “I think we part ways now but thank you for the company.”

Combeferre gave a nod and wished them a good evening before he started to walk away.

Enjolras looked hesitant and didn’t move until Combeferre shook his shoulder lightly, making him sigh. He bowed and said, “Mr. Grantaire, I’ll see you soon.” Then he turned swiftly and both men disappeared from the crowd. The sun going down behind them.

Grantaire didn’t have time to catch his breath as he was pulled through the loud crowd and towards where the rest of the band members were waiting for his friends. They didn’t even bat an eye at him and just walked together to the Corinthe.

Grantaire was not exactly new to the city and in his time there had gotten to know every street of it but hadn’t actually taken time to go inside any of the establishments, at least not for fun, so even thought he was aware of the existence of every bar in town it was the first time he had stepped foot inside one.

Mr. Courfeyrac’s friends were a rowdy group, once they had gotten a place inside the bar they had taken turns to introduce each other, their voices mixing with the background noise. They were all in high spirits and had made him feel welcome, two of them, Joly and Bossuet, where the most fun in his opinion. He had barely exchanged two words with Joly when Bossuet accidentally hit his arm too hard and made him spill half his drink on Grantaire, their eyes instantly growing wide but before they could finish their apologies Grantaire was already laughing hard enough that it was clear he didn’t mind much, they followed him in his laughter and Bossuet settled for a quick apology in the form of Grantaire’s first drink, just like that the three had become fast friends.

Sometime into the night Grantaire got his second and last drink of the day, after all even thought he was having a great time he still couldn’t be too careless and needed to keep his mind clear. So he moved thought the crowded place towards the bar but before he could order anything heard a familiar voice.

“Take your drink and move along, I don’t have time for this.”

He turned his head so fast he almost got dizzy and looked right at the last face he could have imagined to find.

She saw him at that exact moment and her eyes shone bright. They walked closer together but were separated by a long table.

“Eponine what on earth are you doing here?” He couldn’t hide the surprise in his voice.

“Convents get boring after a while. I had no idea you where here.” She grinned at him.

“Have been around for a while now, I don’t… even… I didn’t think I’d see you again.” He would definitely not get emotional in a bar full of macho dudes.

Her expression grew slightly softer. “Me neither. It’s a long and boring story and I’d rather not talk of the past anymore.” She looked at him pointedly and he could definitely relate to the feeling.

It was unexpected to say the least, Eponine had been her only real friend. Years ago their families had been close, both of their parents’ more than questionable morals had made it possible for them to form a bond stronger than the one made by blood.

They spent all those miserable years relying on each other until Eponine had fell in love with a nice if awkward looking man, her infatuation so intense she grew careless, when her parents found out they had been excited about the prospect of a match with the wealthy baron but once they realized the feelings where unrequired and the man was engaged to marry another lady they had gotten furious, they sent Eponine to a convent as a punishment the next day and didn’t even give them a chance to say goodbye.

He had found out when he received the letter she had left for him, letting him know she loved him and didn’t know the exact place of the convent she was headed to. That had been merely a couple months before he finally got his freedom and she was the only one he regretted having left behind.

But now they were both here without their parents and could move on from their past.

“We shall not speak of it ever again then.” He smiled at her, truly smiled.

She sent him away telling him she would be busy for the rest of the night but wanted to see him again soon, he gave her his address and an open invitation to visit any time she wanted.

He ended up spending a good part of the night in the company of the band and left them with a promise to keep in touch.

He walked towards his house with light steps and the soft wind messing his hair. He only looked once to the house in front of his before opening his own door.

…

The next day he woke up at a decent hour, with enough time to get ready for work and in better spirits than usual.

He spent his morning and a good part of the afternoon sketching his next painting and left early enough to go buy some food before walking home.

He stopped in his tracks at the end of the street when he saw someone next to his door, the person turned and Eponine’s face looked at him as if saying “Took you long enough”.

“’Ponine, you should have told me you’d come here, I would have hurried,” he said at the same time he opened the door to let her in.

“Yeah I’ll do it next time, I don’t love waiting in alleys but you can make it up to me by inviting me dinner.” She helped him deal with the things he was carrying.

“So you’re staying?” He asked.

“I have to leave for my shift later but there’s still time.”

They prepared their food together and ate with their plates on their laps.

“I guess I might need to buy some furniture at the end.” He hadn’t thought it necessary but apparently he had been wrong.

“Might be a good idea, it would give a good impression to your new friends.” She poked him with her spoon.

“I mean, I barely met them yesterday but I guess I do like them. I don’t think they care much about having a properly decorated house though.” It was strange, to even consider the possibility of inviting people over, before he hadn’t had anyone to.

“I’ve known them for a little bit longer and they are decent.” Coming from Eponine’s mouth, the words were high praise.

R raised his eyebrows. “I see they made a good impression?”

She only rolled her eyes and explained that she hadn’t cared for the loud group of men until a waitress from a place nearby that she had become friends with since they both lived in the same women only house had introduced them to her, she saw all the respect they had for the other woman and concluded they couldn’t be the worst, an opinion that remained to present day.

Time passed too quickly for both and soon she had to leave or risk being late, he walked with her until they reached the street of the Corinthe and made plans to meet again later in the week.

He walked back to his house with the sun almost gone and once he was close enough he caught sight of Enjolras sitting in his own balcony, before he had any chance to hide he got noticed and had no option but to wave back at him. He walked inside and into his room, making a quick decision and going out into his balcony for the third time since he had gotten his house.

He was rewarded by Enjolras soft smile, light reflecting off his hair.

“Hello, fancy meeting you here,” he started.

“Hi, did you enjoy your night yesterday?” Enjolras asked.

“Yes, Courfeyrac was great and introduced me to the rest of the band, I’m sure you would have liked them too.” There was no way to hate them, not unless you were one of the stuck up people that disliked someone just because they didn’t seem to belong in polite society or had lots of money, somehow he didn’t think Enjolras would be like that.

He sighed. “I would have liked to meet them, I hope I get another opportunity soon.” The light of the day was almost completely gone.

“Well if you are not too busy, I’m going to meet them again in a few days. You could join us.” He made as casual an offer as he could.

He only looked at him with an almost sad expression. “I can’t.”

Grantaire was not one to hope, if he were he would have felt the pang of disappointment. “Maybe some other night then.”

The other scrunched up his nose a little. “I don’t think so, I can’t exactly go.”

His words sounded strange, too soft. “Do you not like the Corinthe?” he asked.

“I’ve never been there. I’m not allowed to.” He looked down towards the empty streets.

“Oh… I’m afraid I don’t understand,” his eyes went wide for a second. “I thought you were old enough.”

He didn’t have time to be horrified by the idea because the other man spoke quickly.

“I am more than old enough but it’s not a good idea, you see, I’m not allowed to go to that kind of establishment nor to stay out so late into the night. My father would not like it,” he said, eyes still down.

And he understood, unhappiness caused by filial connections was not new to him.

Grantaire felt a tiny spark of something, he couldn’t just stand there looking at his resigned neighbor and not even try. “I’m sure we can find another place to meet that would not cause you problems, in the meantime maybe I could keep you entertained, if you want company, that is.”

Enjolras finally looked up to meet his eyes. “I would like that very much.”

Now was a good moment to stop before he did something stupid. “I should go back inside… I have work in the morning.” He started to walk away.

“Oh of course.” If Grantaire had dared to look he would have seen disappointment in bright eyes. “You’ll let me know when you’re free?”

He couldn’t very well say no after just offering so he said, “Yes, I’ll see you soon.” He opened the door and went inside quickly, barely hearing a _Good night._

Grantaire went about his room as quietly as he could, getting everything ready for the next day before he could finally slip into bed but once he was there he couldn’t stop thinking about Enjolras standing on his own balcony just a few steps away.

He fell asleep with his body turned towards the window, a flourishing sunflower.

…

The next day he went about his day and tried not to think about the man next door, pretending he had no desire to see him, but when the light of the sun started to go down so did all pretense, and he just walked out into the balcony.

He sat down the way he did on his first day there only this time after staying peacefully for a few minutes, someone joined him.

Enjolras sat down and waited until he looked up to say a simple “Hello.”

Grantaire stared dumbly before replying. “What a coincidence, it’s a small world.” Adding a smile.

The other rolled his eyes. “Did you have a nice day?” he asked.

“Yes, very productive but don’t let me bore you with details.” He leaned on the wall.

“I saw you working once and I think what you do is rather interesting. I’d like to know more, if you don’t mind.” And he sounded sincere enough for Grantaire to think he might just be telling the truth.

He had spent ages working on his habit of oversharing and talking too much at the tiniest hint of an opportunity and apparently the roots of it went deeper than he knew because one look at Enjolras expectant face was all he needed to open his mouth.

He told him about his job, the things he was currently working on, and was only interrupted a few times by Enjolras questions pressing him for more details.

They spent the next few hours talking, Enjolras asking questions and R retelling stories he had almost forgotten about his beginning as an artist. Then Enjolras shared all his thoughts on the paintings he’d apparently been paying more attention to than the actual ceremony.

Their conversation continued until one of the candles next to them blew out. Grantaire didn’t feel like moving away but he also knew it was probably time for him to, before he did he made up his mind and said, “I should go to sleep now but I was thinking, I have work tomorrow, but I’m planning on taking a walk after I’m done and I finish early enough that maybe you could join me?” He looked up into slightly startled eyes.

“I would like that very much.” Enjolras answered.

They agreed on a time and place before they both went their respective ways, smiling at each other before closing their doors.

…

The next day Grantaire made sure to keep track of time as he worked, but paying enough attention to what he was doing so that he wouldn’t mess anything up that could potentially make him late.

He finished all necessary tasks with time to spare, made sure he was presentable, or as presentable as he could be, and walked towards their agreed on meeting point.

Even though he was sure he had arrived early he still found Enjolras already waiting for him in the shadow of a tree. He approached him with a smile.

“Good evening Mr. Enjolras! I hope you haven’t been waiting for too long.” The other man walked away from the tree and closer to him before speaking.

“I have not, I just didn’t want to be late,” he said and looked to the few people around. “Would you mind if we start walking now, or do you want to rest for a moment?”

“After you,” he said, and they turned towards a mostly empty path, they walked in silence close to the edge of the path covered by rows of trees that offered a pleasant protection with their shadows.

They continued like that for a few minutes, it was not uncomfortable but R had never been one for prolonged silence.

“Did you have a nice morning?” he asked, for lack of anything better.

“Pretty uneventful, I’ll probably have more to tell you after Friday, since I’m meeting Combeferre and that usually brings some news.” He took a second and continued. “I was pleased you had the opportunity of meeting each other last week, he’s a close friend of mine and neither of us are particularly sociable, but I had a feeling you two could get along.”

Grantaire was interested in learning anything about the other and was happy to find he trusted him enough to share any kind of personal information, it felt especially significant knowing how reserved he was. “I’m glad we ran into each other, I was almost on my way back home and instead I spent my day getting to know quite a group of people, I think I should thank you for that.” He threw a smile his way.

“It was a very happy coincidence, I only regret I had to leave you early.” He had a slight frown, barely visible. “The musicians seemed very friendly.”

“They were, loud too,” he responded.

“And did you meet anyone else that night? I don’t want to pry it’s just that my room faces your house and…” He was almost successful in hiding his blush, face neutral.

It took R a moment to figure out what he meant and then he understood. Eponine.

“If you mean the young woman that visited me, no, she’s no new acquaintance.” He looked to the other man who quickly interrupted.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to question you, you are obviously free to do as you please and do not need me spying on you.” He looked uncomfortable.

“It’s fine, we weren’t exactly hiding.” Enjolras eyes went the tiniest bit bigger. “Her name is Eponine, she’s my closest friend, we’ve known each other for so long that sometimes I forget other people don’t view our friendship the same way we do.” The idea of anything different from a deep friendship happening between them was more than ridiculous.

“I apologize, I was not trying to judge you, I just wanted you to know you could tell me about her if you wanted.” Enjolras offered politely.

“I didn’t think you would.” He hadn’t known him for long but he didn’t seem the kind to judge a woman for spending time with someone without a chaperone present. “And I’m sure Eponine wouldn’t care even if you did. I actually found her working at the Corinthe a few days ago, so I’ll be seeing her soon.”

“I guess I missed out on more than I thought.” He said the words with an edge of something bitter.

“Well, I’m not planning on leaving any time soon so you’ll have plenty of opportunities to spend time with us. I’ll make it my personal duty to introduce you to everyone.” He gave him his most charming look, winning a smile in return.

The next hour or so was spend in pleasant conversation before Grantaire remembered they didn’t have all day and they still had to walk all the way back where they came from, he was not sure about Enjolras situation and didn’t want to cause him any trouble by getting him home too late.

“Don’t think I’m not enjoying our walk but I have to ask, do you have to go back any time soon?”

Enjolras smile dropped from his face and he sighted. “I have to be home before sunset,” he hesitated but eventually continued. “My father does not like it when I spend time outside but allows it every now and then as long as I avoid any trouble and I’m back before the sun goes down.”

“Then maybe we should start walking back.” They both walked looking down to the path, they still had time.

“Is it difficult to stay in contact with your family now that you moved here?” Enjolras asked.

Grantaire might hate discussing his past but Enjolras was asking and, he found giving a few details wouldn’t hurt anyone.

“I don’t, I had few relatives, they all have families of their own now and my father passed away not too long ago.” He didn’t need to mention more, to let him know just how grateful he was that his brother had gotten married and worried too much about his reputation to admit he had a good for nothing artist sibling and had cut contact completely.

“I’m sorry, it seems I should take better control of my curiosity.” Enjolras grimaced and he almost wanted to laugh but restrained himself and settled for a scoff.

“Don’t worry, I rather enjoy knowing you find my life the tiniest bit interesting. Also, we weren’t close. Honestly, I wouldn’t have kept in touch even if he were alive.” He hoped Enjolras wouldn’t judge him because it was true, the only thing he always wanted to do was get as far away from them as possible, always knew he’d end up doing it sooner or later.

“Families can be difficult, I always tell Ferre how jealous I am of his.” It seemed he was the one being cheered now and it most have shown in his face that it was working because he continued, “His parents and siblings are quite a tight family, they’re all very nice if a little quiet at times. Thankfully my father finds them of good enough reputation.”

They were nearing the end of the path and R graced their hands in the most comforting gesture he could possibly muster. “As you said, families can be difficult. Thankfully there’s friends.”

Before he went to sleep that night he thought of what Enjolras had told him. There was no way his father would deem him decent company for his only son, even if he had no idea of his true feelings, there would still be the matter of his financial state, his lack of a well-known family, and his job as an artist. Enjolras had obviously not wanted to say it but being friends with him meant breaking his father’s rules and they had to be careful.

…

In the weekend Grantaire left his house and walked towards the Corinthe to find not only Eponine and the band guys but also Combeferre.

He was more than slightly surprised and didn’t try to hide it. “Good evening everyone! Mr. Combeferre it’s nice to see you again.”

Mr. Combeferre though didn’t look surprised in the slightest, and seemed rather comfortable sitting with the others. “Good evening Mr. Grantaire, let me get you a drink.” He didn’t wait for a response before getting up and going in the direction of the bar.

Grantaire saw him and sat close to Joly. “I didn’t know he’d be here.”

Joly looked at him after taking a sip of his drink. “Courf and I ran into him the other day and invited him, you don’t have an issue with that do you?” He sounded genuinely concerned and Grantaire was touched.

“No, I don’t know him all that well but my opinion of him is leaning heavily on the positive side. I just didn’t expect to find him here,” he answered.

“Well it seems like a great opportunity for you to get to know each other better, it is also a great time to meet Musichetta,” said Bossuet, from Joly’s other side.

Combeferre came back with Eponine and another woman in tow and placed the drink in front of him.

“Thank you,” he said and took it before turning to Eponine “Ep, light of my life, please tell me you’re not busy.”

Eponine didn’t even react to his comments anymore. “I can take a break.”

They stayed in the Corinthe for hours, well past midnight. Talking and drinking. He was having so much fun he had forgotten he’d just met most of them, it felt as if they had been friends for years.

They refilled their drinks, played games and sang together, the group of men stumbling away at the end.

He walked home by himself, the only downside of the night was that it was soo late that by the time he got home he would have missed his neighbor’s balcony time, one that he had been interrupting every night for the past week, he was sad to skip a day but figured he would see him the next and it would be just fine.

That’s what Grantaire had thought but when he stepped foot on the alley he looked up and could make out the shape of Enjolras curled up inside a thick blanket, head pillowed on his arms and leaning to the side. It took him no time to run the rest of the way and get to his own balcony. He extended his arm and, careful not to disturb his sleep too abruptly, placed his fingers over his shoulder. It took a few seconds but eventually the man stirred and opened his eyes blearily, focusing on the other.

Grantaire muttered a soft, “hey there”.

“Hi, is it very late?” His voice was still carrying sleep.

“Yeah, and cold enough you should probably sleep on your bed.” He realized his hand was still stretched out towards the man and moved it back.

“I wasn’t planning on sleeping here, I was waiting and accidentally fell asleep.” He sounded more awake every minute that passed.

“You were waiting?”

“Yes, but now you are here. Unless you think is too late and want to go to sleep.” He was still clutching the thick blanket. The blanket he had needed because he was waiting for him. Even if R had been actually drunk instead of barely tipsy he would still have sobered at the realization.

“I don’t mind, but I was serious with what I said about the cold so don’t lose the blanket.” He sat down, their conversation was even softer than usual, appropriate for the hour, everything silent around them.

“Did you see Combeferre? He said he would be there this morning.” Enjolras got comfortable again, leaning on the wall but with his gaze focused forward.

“I did, I have to admit much to my surprise.” He shrugged.

“I know he might appear too serious but he’s actually rather fun when you get to know him.”

“Oh I definitely could tell after tonight. I guess I also didn’t expect him to frequent such establishments or have that kind of company.” In truth, everything he had heard about Combeferre’s reputation had clouded his mind.

“He usually doesn’t, Combeferre is not big on alcohol, he also doesn’t like to go out on his own and since I can’t join him he tends to spend his time with me early in the day and with his books later. He must have enjoyed the change.”

“I’m sure he would have your company anywhere rather than be inside a bar without you.” And he could understand him.

“Either way, I’m happy he’s found knew friends he can spend his nights with. He introduced me to Courfeyrac in the morning too. Apparently he had run into him and was asked to join the group too, I hope I can meet them all at some point.”

“I’m sure you will.” It seemed both their social circles were getting bigger by the day.

Their eyes started getting heavy after a while so they both retreated to their rooms, falling asleep instantly.

…

After that night they made it part of their routines, making sure to spend at least a short amount of time on the balcony every day.

The second week of it, Grantaire attended a local festivity and got home once it’s dark and with a surprise.

He walked up the stairs of his home and opened the window only to find Enjolras legs folded and back straight reading a book at the same time he runs a brush throw his hair, looking soft and engrossed in his lecture.

He allowed himself a second of appreciation before interrupting him. “That must be a very interesting book you have there, Mr. Enjolras.” He finally walked all the way out and sat too.

Enjolras didn’t even jump. “It is, thankfully.” He closed the book after placing a bookmark on it and left the brush on his lap. “How was the festival, I thought you would be out for longer.”

“It was enjoyable but the group along with Mr. Combeferre wanted to move to the Corinthe and I’d had enough alcohol for the day so I decided to come back,” he explained before changing into a teasing tone. “But I see I interrupted you so maybe I should leave you to your lecture, Mr. Enjolras.” He raised slowly.

Enjolras reached out with one hand before dropping it back, “You know that’s not what I meant.”

Grantaire pretended to think about it. “I don’t know, I’ve been known to be a nuisance in the past.” He was on his feet by now.

“Grantaaaire.” If the man were any other, it would have been considered a rather dignified whine.

It made him stop and drop the joke instantly before remembering what he’s doing and sitting back down with a playful smile. “Fine, you’d have the pleasure of my company for as long as you want, Mr. Enjolras.”

He rolled his eyes before saying, “Great,” as dry as he was able. “And I think you should know by now that you can drop the mister.”

R only nodded before reaching inside his pocket for the thing that had been on his mind for most of the conversation.

“Well, Enjolras, I brought you something.” He took it out of his pocket and leaned over to give it to him.

Enjolras took it on instinct, eyes wide. “Thank you.”

“Open it first.” He instructed. “It’s nothing big.”

He did as told, opening the brown paper to find an assortment of candy on the inside.

Grantaire had known the moment he saw the light reflected on the shiny sugary treats that he needed to get some for the other, he deserved something sweet.

“I thought I could bring a bit of the festival to you but I wasn’t sure which ones you liked so I got a bunch of different things.”

Enjolras looked up to meet his eyes, openly happy. “Thank you. I actually really like sweets.”

He shared some of his treats, splitting each of them in two parts before passing him one over the railing, paying especial attention to R’s opinion on the ones he hadn’t tried before.

…

A few months went by, the weather getting slightly colder every day, Enjolras and Grantaire spending their evenings together and their friend groups mixing more and more.

R still had to spend a good part of his days working but now when he went inside the church walls he knew there was people out there waiting for him and he could go to his little corner to work with a secret smile on his face.

After spending some time with the band he discovered that one of the men, Feuilly, not only played an instrument and sang with the others but also spent few days a week working as a carpenter in a local workshop, the moment he found that particular bit of information he decided to commission a new table and some chairs, something simple that nonetheless triggers a chain reaction.

It all started when Feuilly delivered the finished pieces to his house with help from Courfeyrac, who decided to accompany him to assist but mostly was just curious about Grantaire’s house. Once they were all inside and everything was in place the man mentioned what a shame it would be to leave such a nice addition forgotten in a lonely room and that it presented the perfect opportunity for a small reunion. Grantaire was the tiniest bit uneasy about having a big group of people inside his usually empty house but figured it would be a good idea to invite them over now that they were no longer strangers and he trusted them as much as he could. It would also be nice to be able to have everyone he was close with under the same roof at once.

Courfeyrac was ecstatic at his positive response and promised to help him with the small party.

That night he got close to the edge and leaned over the railing. “I carry news.”

“And what news could those be? Good ones I hope,” answered Enjolras.

“I’m having a small reunion, mostly the band but also Eponine, Combeferre and of course, you.”

Enjolras answered with a bright but tentative smile. “And when is that happening?”

“Next week, at twelve.” The reason for the early hour was obvious so R didn’t bother trying to hide it.

“Well I appreciate the invitation.”

“Is that a yes? Just so I can plan this properly of course, you know how serious events need formal confirmation and all that,” he half teased, genuinely wondering if maybe his invitation would be declined.

“Yes.” Enjolras said firmly. “I’m excited to finally meet Feuilly and Musichetta, they are the only ones I haven’t seen yet.”

“Yeah, they both work a lot, Feuilly actually just delivered something to me earlier. He really doesn’t stop,” he mentioned, thinking that Enjolras would totally adore the man.

“Really, what does he do?” he asked curiously.

“He works with wood, is incredibly talented if I might add. He made a set of furniture for my previously empty dining room.”

Something amused passed over Enjolras eyes. “That’s why you have dinner out here.”

“That and the company,” R said.

…

Courfeyrac made good on his word, making sure everyone had gotten the invitation and cleared their days so they could assist, as well as contributing with beverages.

The day of the reunion finally arrived with Grantaire shaking with anticipation, nerves and excitement. He made sure everything was ready for his guests and waited.

The first to arrive was Courfeyrac as promised, half an hour later the other members of the band started to trickle inside his house, followed by Eponine, Musichetta and finally Combeferre and Enjolras. By the time he opened the door for them the place was full of noise so he just stepped aside to let them in with a smile.

Combeferre went in first, patting his shoulder as he walked towards the voices and before Grantaire could go back with them he was stopped by Enjolras’ hand on his arm.

“Hello, I thought your table could use some of these.” He said and handed him a flower bouquet that thankfully included a beautiful but simple glass vase.

“Thank you and you are very smart because I did not own a vase before.” He huffed a laugh. “Do come in, the others are going to be thrilled you came.”

Enjolras walked in, he took a moment to place the flowers over his new table and that was when it clicked, he knew he’d never be able to live free of secrets or have his feelings returned, but if the best he could do included a life in which his house was full with friends’ laughter and Enjolras' lovely voice, then he really couldn’t ask for more.

They spent a few hours together before the group started to say their goodbyes, some of them needing to get to late shifts, some others in need of rest after a week of work. Enjolras walked out just before down, the promise of a late night talk in his eyes.

At the end there were just a few people left, Grantaire accompanied Jehan and Bahorel to the door, only Combeferre and Courfeyrac left, both of them nice enough to help him take dirty glasses to the kitchen. Grantaire waved to Jehan one last time before closing the door, walked in the direction of the kitchen to let the other two know he had it from there and they could leave if they wanted, but when he opened the door to the small kitchen he only swallowed the words.

Grantaire expected to find them cleaning the dishes or maybe joking around, the one thing he wasn’t expecting was to find Courfeyrac pressed on the back wall with Combeferre’s lips on his and a hand over his cheek.

Had he been holding anything he would have dropped it, his eyes went wide and he inhaled loudly.

Unfortunately, that sound was more than enough to alert the couple of his presence, they jumped apart and he couldn’t help but notice the blush over their panicked faces. He wanted to run, get away as fast as he could but he felt as if his feet were glued to the floor.

Courfeyrac was the first to say anything, a shaky “Grantaire”, he said it in the way one talks to a spooked animal, as if expecting them to either escape or attack at any moment. “Grantaire, please let’s just talk.”

On his side Combeferre’s face was schooled into the most serious expression he had ever seen on the man, a warning in his eyes.

“I… what.” It was all he managed to say.

“Just don’t run away please.” Courfeyrac said which was fair seeing as how that’s exactly what he’d like to do. It also served as a reminder of why what he just saw made him freak out so much.

“Are you crazy? What if someone had seen you?” He contained himself enough not to yell, not comfortable with the conversation or the idea of being overheard.

It made something flicker on Combeferre’s face “Someone did, you. Tell us Grantaire, what are you planning on doing?”

“What? I… nothing just… Do you have a death wish?” He settled for the first thing to come to his mind.

“I have to admit we weren’t as careful as usual but this is our friend’s house and we let our guard down for a moment,” Courfeyrac said.

“As usual?! Do you mean it’s a common occurrence?” The fact he was still in the room and talking was surprising him more than he’d like.

“Grantaire, you are our friend and I want to trust you but I have to tell you that _I will_ protect us. I believe you to be not only a good friend but a good person and I beg you not to make me change my mind.” Combeferre’s tone was severe, not a trace of humor and even though it was more than close to a threat it still managed to make his thoughts settle, if he was so serious about the matter maybe Grantaire didn’t have to worry for them, if there was anyone out there capable of protecting Courfeyrac that was him, and Grantaire was not going to be the one to ruin it.

“I do not think myself worthy of such an adjective but you are right, I am your friend and I will keep whatever secret you entrust me with to my last breath.”

Combeferre stared at him for a moment before slowly exhaling.

“I am not ashamed for there is no fault in our feelings but I’m aware of the danger of our situation so I appreciate your silence.” The intensity of his eyes fading on every exhale. “And I understand that you might need time but I would hope you can consider being in our company again, at some point.”

“We would hate to lose our friend.” Courfeyrac added, walking a couple steps closer to him.

“I do not need time to consider anything. I would be a fool to break relations with either of you.” He stepped closer too, which made the sides of Courf’s mouth curl up a little.

They still looked wary, which he understood, he couldn’t imagine what he’d do if anyone were to discover his secret. He did know their worry would not ease out so easily and he realized that for the first time he was being presented with the opportunity to reveal himself. Something he didn’t think possible before but not only were the two in front of him in possession of a secret as dangerous as his or even more, with the addition of their actions, but they were also people he knew and loved. He took a moment to steel himself and did something he never dreamed he would do, the pressure too much to hold in now he knew he had someone to listen and understand.

“Not only would it be incredibly stupid and cruel but it would also mean to lose the only two people I know who could understand me and the threat that comes with the law.” He wanted to hide his face in his arms but didn’t dare to look away, not wanting to miss any change in their expressions.

It took a moment for the words to settle but when they did it was clear that they did not miss their meaning. Courfeyrac’s face dawned in understanding and sympathy, before he reached out to him.

They fell into a hard embrace, years of holding out ending in it.

After a moment they stepped apart and Courfeyrac said, “Do you need space now, or would you prefer if we stayed with you for a little longer?”

He did not want them to leave him only to freak out the moment they were out of his sight. “Could you stay? please.”

Combeferre put a hand on his shoulder. “Of course, let’s move out of the kitchen.”

They walked out of the room and sat back on the same chairs they were using an hour ago.

“Grantaire, are you alright?” Courfeyrac said, sounding worried.

“I just wasn’t expecting any of this to happen, ever, let alone today.” He sounded tired to his own ears.

“We would have liked to have this conversation under different circumstances but I have to say I’m glad our slip pushed us to it, now we know we don’t have to hide from you and I hope you know you can confide on us too if there’s anything you want to share at any moment.” Combeferre managed to soothe his nerves a little by using his reasonable voice.

“Maybe some other time, my stories are rather boring but now that you mention it I have a question for both of you,” he waited for a nod of their heads before continuing. “How do you keep it a secret? I know it’s hard when it’s just one person but with you together I can’t imagine how you plan to make it work.” He didn’t know what he’d do if he actually found someone, how he’d deal with the eternal fear of being discovered or worse, losing them.

“Well I have to admit my situation wasn’t much of a problem, my family’s reputation is a definite advantage, that plus the importance I’ve always put on my studies make people believe me rather boring and unable to get into any kind of gossip worthy matter.” Combeferre shrugged as if people finding him dull was nothing but a fact.

“But what about your family, don’t they expect you to marry soon?” His words might be a little too personal but he had to ask.

“I’ve never shown interest in marriage, also even though my family’s business puts us in a good position and gives us enough money to live comfortably we are not part of high society so my hand is not something sought after, my family has no interest in getting me married to climb the social latter nor for financial reasons. They actually expect me to stay single and focused only on my books.”

That definitely helped the situation but there was still Courfeyrac, he who didn’t have a respectable family to back him up. He looked at him and the man took it as a sign to explain his story.

“I’m almost on the opposite side to Combeferre, in my case being someone of undesirable qualities is what saves me.”

“But you are great, everyone loves you.” Grantaire could not believe anyone dared dislike Courfeyrac.

“Well that’s nice for you to say but what I mean is that even though people might enjoy my company there’s no family in this town that would want me to marry one of their daughters. It might sound weird but the life of a mariachi is perfect for me.”

When he thought about it, it made sense. Courfeyrac although universally loved was also a musician with very little money. Unstable job, no position in high society, no properties or promised inheritance, there was nothing desirable about him if you cared about status and financial security. There was also the fact that Courfeyrac was known to be a flirt, in the eyes of the town he was a libertine that offered nothing serious. All in all, not a good prospect.

“I never thought of it that way, I would have assumed it would make it harder with all the other men in the band so close and people paying attention to you all the time.”

His words made Courfeyrac flinch. “It actually easier this way, my reputation makes people believe I am incredibly interested in women, so interested in fact that I could never settle for one. It’s only words though, I would never dare use a woman like that.” He made a quick pause before continuing. “As for the band, well as I said, the life of a mariachi makes things easier.” He looked at him, waiting to see his reaction and after an embarrassingly long time it clicked.

Not only did they know about their relationship but they shared they interests, were they all like that? “But… I thought, who else?”

“It’s not my place to say anything but I know that the moment I tell them it is safe to talk to you it will be the first thing they do and don’t worry I won’t mention anything about your own feelings,” Courfeyrac answered.

It made sense, and Grantaire could wait, it would be better that way, talk to them in person and make sure that they understood.

Grantaire’s head was spinning, all the new information making him almost dizzy with excitement and worry.

“Thank you, I can’t wait to talk to them soon, it’s probably for the best anyway, it’s a lot to take in” he admitted.

Combeferre stood up, “We’ll let you rest now.”

Grantaire only nodded at them and they left with soft empathetic smiles, after a moment the sound of the main door being closed can be heard across the silent house.

Grantaire stayed where he was, glued to his chair and staring at nothing. He never thought he would have such a big group of friends and now not only he did but they also understood him, he could be honest with them, he actually got to be himself with people without them turning on him. He never thought it possible and yet there was proof of it.

Everything he was so sure of was now just one of the possibilities, seeing Combeferre and Courfeyrac together meant more to him than he wanted to accept, in meant he wasn’t doomed to an unhappy life, there were other ways.

It was all so much, he felt as if his life had been turned upside down but also oddly calm, as if it were just a natural course of events.

Even if he didn’t find required love himself he still had his friends, which was more than he ever dared to believe. The thought of their happiness and acceptance put a grin on his face and finally allowed him to move. He paced the room until he saw the flowers Enjolras brought him that morning, took one and even though he was still shaken he only had positive thoughts in his mind as he looked at the soft petals.

He walked towards his room and sat on the bed for a moment before turning his face towards the window and catching the vague silhouette of Enjolras on the other side went out into the chilly night.

Enjolras looked up towards him once he was as close as possible and that was when he realized he was still holding the small flower in his hand. The movement of his hand made Enjolras look down.

“I hope you liked them,” he murmured.

“I did, thank you. I just got distracted,” Grantaire said back playing with it carefully.

Enjolras frowned and got up, standing as close to him as he could before asking, “Are you alright?”

It made something warm settle on R’s chest, “I’m fine, just thinking.” He wanted to spot fidgeting with the innocent flower but didn’t want to leave it lying around so he did the first thing that came to his mind and broke the stem with his fingers before reaching across the railings and delicately placing it in Enjolras hair. “There.”

Enjolras’ soft blush was as lovely as expected. “What were you thinking about?”

Grantaire took his hand back and started moving around the small place even though he didn’t have much room to do it and answered, “The future, my future, marriage…”

He missed the other’s soft intake of breath. “I didn’t know you were interested, you never mentioned anyone or did you and Eponine change you minds?”

That made him focus on the man and huff, “We most definitely not. And before you think I’ve been hiding some secret affair, I did not mean it like that. I just meant marriage in the general sense.”

“Ah I just don’t get it,” Enjolras said.

“Well I was thinking long term, marriage is a common affair, you know that,” he kept moving around. “You must have some sort of plan too I’m sure, with all the fancy ladies falling for you.” The idea was a sour one, Enjolras getting married and maybe even inviting him to the celebration. Even if it wasn’t part of the near future it would happen sooner or later, he would have to see the lovely man in front of him on the steps of the church, standing right next to his own paintings and getting married to some distinguished young woman.

“And you must know that I have no interest in any lady,” he countered.

“Maybe not right now, but at some point someone is bound to catch your eye.” It would have to be quite the young woman, to match Enjolras in all of his grace.

“And what if they do not return the feelings?” The man would not back down but his words made him laugh.

“Oh come on Enjolras, who in their right mind would reject you?”

“Some might.” He looked shy all of a sudden.

“They would be out of their damn minds if they did, you are the perfect bachelor.” For some reason he continued to talk.

“I would not want to marry someone just because they believe me to be a good prospect, for status or anything of the sort.” He looked appalled at the mere idea.

“Even without taking all the positive aspects of your situation into consideration you are still in possession of many great qualities, like your kind heart and character. I cannot think of many that would refuse you and not come to regret it.”

Enjolras stared at him and calmly asked, “What about you?”

“I do not hold a candle to your perfection, I do not have money nor a good family name, would make a poor prospect, I’m afraid,” he shrugged. “I will stay a wild bachelor to my dying day.”

“Then I shall make you company.” Enjolras said firmly.

…

The following nights he spent countless hours rolling in bed and staring into the distance but also daydreaming in the middle of his work day, thankfully all the practice prevented him from making any dramatic mistake, not going beyond the dropping of a paintbrush

A couple of days after his conversation with Combeferre and Courfeyrac, he came home to find the rest of the band waiting for him. They spent a good few hours talking, easing him into the secret that was every one of the lives of the members. His shocked kept increasing the more details he was trusted with. It all seemed too good to be true, a group of people like him and they all wanted him around. He was extremely glad to have found them but petrified by the news and did not know how to stop it.

Things got better when Eponine came to visit him, telling him she was aware of the situation thanks to Musichetta who was involved with both Joly and Bossuet, she had been told they had all shared their stories with him and knew he would be freaking out so she made sure to go see him as soon as she was able. She was, of course, right in her assumptions but somehow the familiarity of her company was enough to soothe his nerves. She was fierce and he could rely on her good judgement.

That’s why, two weeks later he walked home late after work with a mostly clear mind, making his usual routine without rushing until he heard a strange sound coming from his room and went to investigate only to find Enjolras throwing pebbles to his window from the other side of the alley.

It was more than unusual, since Enjolras had never tried to get his attention that way and the lights of his candles were not on even at the late hour, in fact it was so out of the ordinary that it caused immediate panic on Grantaire and he didn’t need to think twice when he was already out and clinging to the railing.

He stood in front of the man who didn’t say anything, just looked at him in a way that reaffirmed his worry, “Is everything alright?”

“I’m sorry, I just… I didn’t know what to do.”

“What happened?” He had never seen the man so shaken, he extended his hand to touch his cheek which elicited a flinch from him. It made him do a double check and realize the soft tinge of red on his cheek which made his blood both boil and cool him to the bone. He fought the anger, the last thing the other needed was for him to make things worse.

Carefully he stroked the underside of his face and just as softly tried again. “Enjolras, talk to me please.”

He looked at him, eyes red rimmed and shiny. “My father came back from one of his trips and got news about my recent outings, he was not pleased with my new acquaintances.”

He took a moment to process, but it seemed there was more and Enjolras continued talking.

“I’ve never seen him so angry, he said I was dragging the family’s reputation down with mine. I’m not allowed to leave my room, let alone the house. He’s not here right now, only came to yell and slap me before dragging me inside my room and locking the door. Thankfully he didn’t close the one to my balcony, he probably doesn’t even know someone moved in next door months ago.”

Grantaire felt murderous, how dared that man hurt Enjolras but he was not important right now, the only thing that matter was to prevent him from hurting him further.

“Tell me what you need, I want to help you.” He kept close and his soft touch didn’t falter. Thankfully the alley was dark, their unlit lamps hiding them in shadows.

“I just… I don’t think I can stay here. I don’t know what he’s planning but knowing him, it isn’t over.” He closed his eyes, leaning forward to let his head rest on Grantaire’s chest.

“We could leave.” The words just left his mouth naturally.

“I thank you for the offer but he would never let me live, moving across the street with you would only anger him further,” he mumbled into his shirt.

“I don’t mean moving here, I mean leaving town for good.” His words made Enjolras look up and suddenly R was reminded of reality. Sure he had some savings, sufficient to leave far enough that not even Enjolras’ father could find them but it would be a definite change. It would mean for Enjolras to lose everything he had, the fancy life he had known, and his inheritance. He would never be able to come back, his reputation would be ruined and he would be turned away from high society, his chances of finding a good match for marriage gone with it. R wished he could give him everything he deserved but the life he offered seemed like so little compared to what he would be losing.

“You would leave with me…” Enjolras looked impossibly soft, he never wanted to let go.

“I would do anything to keep you safe.”

“Then let’s do it.” The fierceness in his face was back and Grantaire could have cried with relief.

“A day, be prepared.” A day would give him enough time to take care of everything. Go to church to get his final payment as well as to see Eponine, not only he couldn’t leave without letting her know but he also needed her help to take care of his house and the few possessions he couldn’t take with them, and he was sure she would tell the news to the band, they wouldn’t betray them and maybe would even end up joining them once they were settled somewhere safe.

He would take care of that and leave with Enjolras late into the night, with the darkness covering them. They would have to be fast and careful so that no one realized at least until the next morning once they were far away.

It would also serve to give Enjolras time to think, to be sure he was making the right choice and wouldn’t regret leaving his life behind.

“I’ll take what I can that’s not suspicious and write to Combeferre,” Enjolras said.

They stayed in silence for a long moment, clinging to each other but with the knowledge of what’s to come they let go, they had many things to do before making their escape and had to rest for it too.

“I’ll be waiting,” Enjolras promised before walking inside his room and closing the door without making a single sound.

Grantaire was sure a sleepless night awaited him but after making plans for the next day and making sure to pack anything necessary for their light travel he tried to calm enough to get at least a little rest. Last thing they wanted was for him to be too tired to do what was needed.

…

The next morning, he woke up and left his house as early as possible knowing that the rest of the world would not be changing their routines just because he needed them to, he went to church first, never had been happier about the priest’s insistence of being up before the sun. He talked to the priest in charge about collecting his latest payment without mentioning anything about it being the last one, the priest was surprised by his presence at such early hour but he was good at pretending being calm so the man didn’t say anything. Once he gave him his money he mentioned his interest in having Grantaire starting his next painting as soon as possible, he just nodded his head politely, it didn’t matter anymore, by then he would be far away from the ever fancier church in the company of Enjolras.

Next he went to Eponine, whose expression faltered once he was inside and his façade was thrown away. He explained what he could, telling her he didn't have much time but he’d be writing to her as soon as possible with news of their travel. She made him promise not to forget about her and in turn promised to let the others now once it was safe. He also asked for her help in taking care of the things he would have to leave behind along with his secret, and once that’s settled hugged her tightly before running out again. He still needed to secure passage for both Enjolras and himself in a way that kept them out of sight for curious eyes, but before he did that he decided to make a quick stop in his house so he wouldn’t risk losing his money.

When he stepped foot into his street he almost missed the sight of Enjolras in his balcony due to his harried pace, only looking up out of sheer habit. He met Enjolras eyes, his face turning every other way as if trying to find something and his body leaning dangerously over the railing until he spotted Grantaire. It made him run to his room and open the door to meet him in the balcony.

As soon as he was in reaching distance Enjolras took hold of his shirt, clinging to him and looking even more out of it than the previous day. “Grantaire, my father’s plans, he… he.”

“What did he do?” He looked Enjolras up and down but didn’t find signals of anything more than his deep worry.

“There’s no time. He just told me he has plans of getting me married soon, he already selected someone, she lives in Mexico City so he’s sending me away tonight to start the official courtship. He made a servant pack my things and will be home any time now.”

His eyes couldn’t stay focused, looking at Grantaire’s own and trying to find something there.

Grantaire felt the floor give in below his feet but he kept standing, not looking anywhere but forwards.

“I can’t wait until tonight, I can’t marry that woman, I can’t.”

Grantaire took Enjolras hands in his. “I won’t let them take you, I don’t care if I have to fight every one of your father’s guards. I will not let him hurt you anymore.” 

The fierceness of his words managed to alleviate Enjolras worry into something more manageable and he very obviously tried to get his breathing to a normal level as if that would allow him to cool his mind down and fix this.

The other’s breathing evened out and he let go of his hands to hold his neck, softly as ever.

He stood there by his side, not letting go.

Enjolras face was open with emotion, as he moved even closer to Grantaire he could see the worry changing into something else, tentative but hopeful. In a voice that was only loud enough for them both to hear he said, “I will not be parted from you.” His eyes wandered down to Grantaire’s lips and it was enough for him to move his hand from his neck to caress the side of his face and run his thumb under Enjolras lips, they let out a minuscule exhale, It was both so easy and the most difficult thing he had ever done, with the both of them already leaning across the alley and the way Enjolras let his eyes fall shut, the distance between them was easy to breach.

The contact light as a feather, their mouths parted but they stayed where they were for a moment longer.

Just when Grantaire forced his mind to get back on track, they did have to make their escape before anything else and time was running fast, he saw movement behind Enjolras bedroom door and his heart skipped a beat in the most unpleasant manner.

He barely got a chance to react at all when an older man whom he imagined to be Enjolras’ father, came barreling through the door in Enjolras direction.

The man went to him, fury written all over his body. Intending to at least harm him if not worse but Grantaire was faster. He pushed Enjolras out of the way causing the man’s hate to change in his direction too fast for his less than agile body to follow appropriately, he lost his balance along with any paternal feelings he might have still possessed and using too much force fell over the intricate balcony railing.

A luckier man could have fell down the one story balcony and walked away uninjured, maybe with only a few bruises to show when retelling the story to a friend. Thankfully a man of such hateful heart was not in luck’s good graces and what could have ended in a funny tale ended instead in tragedy as he fell head first onto the stone covered path and filled it with his still hot blood.

Enjolras eyes were wide and he was frozen to the spot, neither man could believe what had happened but Grantaire, being used to dramatic events was the first to tear his eyes away from the body and towards Enjolras’ pale face.

“You need to go fetch the servants, don’t say anything more than your father fell so you need their help and run towards him, do you understand?” He said hurriedly.

Enjolras nodded and ran into the house, the panic in his eyes staying in place.

Grantaire gathered himself and took no time to run out of his house and to Enjolras side as one of the servants screamed after seeing the unmoving body on the floor.

An older man, one of his father’s guards was there too, kneeling in front of the man and making sure he was truly gone.

“He’s dead,” the man said.

“That can’t be true.” Enjolras face was void of color.

“Mr. Enjolras you should go inside. You shouldn’t have to see your father in such conditions and I’m afraid you have arrangements to make,” said Grantaire, in a sober tone.

“You need to call a car to take his body, we cannot let the man there on the floor.” Grantaire ordered the guard in the most commanding way he could muster, without waiting for an answer he then tuned to Enjolras “I work at the church, the least I can do is help a neighbor in such an unfortunate situation, so let me take you.”

Grantaire sounded more sure of himself than he felt, both the servants moved quickly to follow the young men’s words, taking his orders now that their former employer was gone and his new one was too shaken to do much just yet.

But Enjolras was not one to falter for long, his answer came much stronger than his previous words and his whole posture changed as he took charge of the strange situation he had found himself in. “Fetch us a car, we need to get him to a proper place and I have to take care of that, now”

The woman ran teary eyed to fetch the coachman, the guard looking up at him.

“You make sure no one disturbs him, Mr. Grantaire and I will be back as soon as possible,” he said and motioned to the other to follow him.

They got onto the car and left with the sound of horses moving through the city.

Enjolras looked at him, an edge of desperation on his eyes.

Grantaire took his hand in his, “Don’t worry, we’ll take care of the consequences of your father accidentally leaning too far over the railing, the old man’s mishap was a calamity no one saw coming.” He pronounced each word carefully and Enjolras only nodded back at him.

The whole matter was taken care of with the utmost respect to tradition, exactly what was expected for a man of his position, Enjolras was at the front of it, now the head of the family and only heir. His stony disposition was not questioned as it was exactly the way a respectable young man was supposed to act, formal and capable of arranging everything that was necessary. Grantaire stood at the back of the room, his presence accepted since he was not only one of the witnesses to the tragic event but also the compassionate neighbor whose help was rewarded with the acceptance of his company. Combeferre stood by his side, cold headed man a calming presence that nobody questioned.

Every part of the ordeal was full with honorable people, all of them paying their respects and leaving with dry eyes.

It took many weeks before the series of ceremonies finished. Enjolras was tired, being the only member of his nuclear family left, all the responsibility fell on his shoulders.

It ended with him tired to the bone and richer than before, having gained full access to his inheritance.

The matter of his wedding came up at the end but by then he knew what he had to do and told the rest of his distant relatives exactly what he wanted.

“My father was in the process of taking care of my marriage when his sudden death put a stop to it, now every time I even so much as consider following the path I was in for his face appears in my mind, it would be a disservice to his memory to act as if it hadn’t happened and take a wife. I will remain unmarried out of respect after the greatest misfortune my family has known.”

And since the one most interested in the union was no longer there to receive any promised reward, no one even though about disputing his words.

Epilogue

One year later

Much can change in a year, things can seem so different than one would almost think it’s an entirely separate life.

After much planning and plotting, Enjolras and Grantaire decided they no longer wanted to stay in their houses separated by the dark alley and instead moved together to a small and lovely house a little closer to the outskirts of the city but also to Combeferre family’s house.

Grantaire’s companionship costed Enjolras of any and all invitations to future high society events which couldn’t have fitted the man more. The only rumor caused by their new living arrangement was that of an experienced but poor artist that took advantage of the tragedy striking a naïve only child and took his chance at bettering his situation by getting a position as the confident of the heir, allowing him to manipulate him and whose first successful move had been to isolate him to better control his life. It was of course completely false but it served them well, every time someone muttered words about the sad orphan being used by the opportunist newcomer their words became more of a commonly accepted truth.

Their situation would have prevented them from going up the social ladder but they were deemed decent enough to exist without trouble, beyond the little gossip and slight pity no one actually cared, especially when Enjolras started to use his wealth to help the poor people in town in any way he could.

Some things though stayed the same, the wood table Feuilly made still in their possession, but now when R sits down after placing the last of the dishes with the others he can look to his side and find Enjolras smiling happily, the rest of their friends, family by now, taking the remaining sits. It’s a tight fit with all the people, food and vase in its place of honor even when empty during the cold months but they wouldn’t have it any other way.

They might all need to pretend when they go outside but in the safety of this walls happiness grows and they finally have a home.

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> For the Enjoltaire games  
> Team Grantaire  
> Prompt. Home can be a happy place with surety, knowledge and security; but it can also be a place where people develop confusion, doubt, and a low self-image. – Christian Olsen


End file.
